In this era of revolutionary insights into the basic scientific principles underlying human diseases, there is continuing concern that advances in biomedical sciences do not translate directly into advances in public health care. In the last decade, the clinical research environment has been challenged by multiple factors including lack of translational research in clinical trials, fragmented oversight of clinical research, funding limitations in the health care system, and a shortage of qualified investigators. Outstanding and comprehensive clinical research training of future clinical investigators with a foundation in basic sciences must be an essential component of this process. This application by Memorial Sloan- Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) for the Paul Calabresi Award for Clinical Oncology (K12) brings this institution one step closer to achieving this goal of providing comprehensive training in the design, conduct and ethics of state-of-the-art clinical research for highly motivated trainees (both MDs and PhDs) dedicated to academic careers. We believe this is possible because of two key developments. The first is the successful recompetition of the K30 program which forms a critical part of the clinical oncology training program at MSKCC. The second is the establishment of the Louis V. Gerstner, Jr. Graduate School of Biomedical Science which will allow the awarding of PhDs in Cancer Biology for the first time at MSKCC. This comprehensive research training environment at MSKCC now provides the opportunity to achieve the goals of the K12: the successful career development of both MDs and PhDs in clinical cancer medicine utilizing a firm foundation in laboratory research to reach out and establish clinical trials programs. Trainees eligible for this grant are defined as future investigators in patient-oriented research. The principal aim of the K12 is to provide comprehensive training in the design, conduct and ethics of state-of-the-art clinical research for highly motivated trainees dedicated to academic careers. This program will provide the trainee the ability to: 1. Perform clinical therapeutic research that develops and tests scientific hypotheses based on fundamental and clinical research findings; 2. Design and conduct hypothesis-based, clinical therapeutic protocols which prospectively evaluate both clinical and relevant biological endpoints; 3. Conduct cancer therapeutic research in a team setting in which basic and clinical scientists collaborate and interact to expedite the translation of basic research into patient-oriented therapeutic cancer research.